This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jun. 30, 2008, Application Number 2008/1510.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink or carnation which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP08 ULR03’.
‘WP08 ULR03’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985. The breeding program is conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP08 ULR03’ in 2003 for its flowers that are fully double and bright vibrant pink in color, and which are strongly pleasantly fragrant.
‘WP08 ULR03’ resulted from the controlled pollination between two unreleased and unpatented varieties raised by the inventor, namely Dianthus code number ASH10 as female parent plant and Dianthus code number 00.68 as male parent plant.
‘WP08 ULR03’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The female parent has semi-double white flowers.
‘WP08 ULR03’ is distinguishable from the male parent as follows: The male parent is taller in height and has larger double orange flowers.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP08 ULR03’ is the inventor's variety Dianthus ‘Devon Flavia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,903). ‘WP08 ULR03’ is distinguishable from this variety as follows: The flowers of ‘Devon Flavia’ are bi-colored pink with reddish purple “eye” and are semi double.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2003 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.